


Jeongin always gets what he wants.

by dxfsin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I think?, Jeongin is basically my child but even the baby deserves his first lil makeout session ok?, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, again.. just kinda, at least kinda, bc idek what i'm talking about.. and it's not that detailed, it's not marked as underage or rated bc it's literally just kissing, speaking of, whatever.. have fun reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxfsin/pseuds/dxfsin
Summary: "How does it feel to kiss someone, hyung?"





	Jeongin always gets what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
This is pretty short but the idea popped up in my head one night and here we are months later. I procrastinate a lot ok?  
As I was saying.. don't expect much and better leave if you're part of the "Jeongin is a 4-year-old and would never."- protection squad. The dude is a teenage boy, let his hormones do their thing, please.
> 
> If you find major mistakes in grammar or spelling that make it impossible to read this, pls let me know. 
> 
> Oh, if you wanna know what I'm up to when I'm not writing (which happens a lot) or want multifandom retweets on your timeline, just follow me on twitter @dimpled_wolf

"Uh, hyung?" Felix turned away from the mirror to look at the door. "You wanna head back to the dorm?" The boy stepped inside the practice room. "Not necessarily. Everyone except for Chan hyung just left a bit ago." At that Felix raised a brow. "Wait, don't you have school tomorrow? You should've gone with the others." Felix scanned the younger's face. Searching for an answer as to why he stayed instead of going home to rest. Jeongin was nervously fiddling with his sleeves. It slightly reminded Felix of a little kid trying to confess something to its parents. It didn't help that the larger sized hoodie he was wearing, made him look smaller than their youngest actually was.  
"Something's bothering you." A statement, not a question.  
The older patted the floor next to him, signalling the younger boy to come over. Jeongin did so and sat down next to Felix. The Aussie slid an arm around Jeongin to keep him close. Just making sure he felt comfortable. "Now.. wanna tell me what's up?" Jeongin's eyes darted around the room, trying to find something to focus on. In the end, he settled on staring at his legs. "I've been thinking about a lot of stuff these past few weeks and one question just keeps popping up in my head." Jeongin paused and Felix had to nudge his side softly for him to continue talking.  
"How does it feel to kiss someone, hyung?" This was the first time that Jeongin looked into Felix' eyes since he had walked into the practice room. Felix could instantly see a curious glint in the younger's eyes. The question itself hadn't actually taken Felix by surprise unlike one would think. He somehow expected Jeongin to start asking these kinds of questions sooner or later. Felix figured that -just like himself some time ago- Jeongin would start thinking about things like that. They were at an age were a lot of questions swirled around in their heads. After all, their teenage years weren't exactly the same as everyone else's. It was normal for them to think about kissing, dating, falling in love and whatsoever. Felix had thought about a lot of those things too when he was younger. Then he had his first kiss and girlfriend, from then on most of his questions had been answered but still. He couldn't explain it to Jeongin. It's not like he didn't know how to describe feelings.. he just couldn't put it into words. "That's honestly a tough question, Jeongin."  
The younger tilted his head and made a confused noise. "It's not exactly like an emotion that you can pinpoint or something.. People usually say they feel happiness, excitement and giddiness while kissing. Often associating it with a bubbly feeling inside your stomach or a sudden warmness hugging your heart but honestly, those comparisons don't do it justice. You have to feel it on your own to really understand it, ya know?"  
"So you're saying as long as I don't kiss someone I won't know what it feels like?" Jeongin just made sure he understood that right.  
"Exactly."  
"Great. That means I just have to wait at least two more years...", Jeongin said in a disappointed tone. Shortly after a pout appeared on his face. Felix had to giggle at that sight. "Does it really bother you that much that you haven't had your first kiss yet? That's adorable." The Aussie reached out his hand to ruffle the younger's hair. The boy next to him, on the other hand, was still upset over the situation he currently was in. "I just want my first kiss. Is that too much to ask for?" Jeongin let out a dramatic sigh which only made Felix's smile grow wider. Both of them sat there for a bit. Felix smiling at their youngest while he was sulking. Suddenly, Jeongin had a genius idea. A huge grin spread over his face and now Felix was the confused one. "Why the sudden mood change?", the older asked warily.  
"Hyuuuuung, you love me, riiiight?"  
"I'm not too sure about that at the moment.." Jeongin shuffled a bit closer and turned slightly so that he could look at Felix.  
"Would you kiss me?" As soon as those words left Jeongin's lips Felix's eyes widened "W-What?!"  
"Pleeease! Just one kiss, nothing wrong with that, right? I get my first kiss and know what it feels like and you get some special affection that none of the other hyungs will get! It's a win-win situation." The older caught himself actually thinking about kissing Jeongin. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. As long as they wouldn't let things get awkward between them, it should be fine.. right? This is how Felix found himself agreeing to the younger's suggestion. Jeongin's eyes started to sparkle. "REALLY?" Felix nodded. "Yeah, sure, why not." Jeongin bounced up and down in excitement and seriously... how could Felix ever say no to him?  
The Aussie signalled Jeongin to come closer and sit on his lap. The younger happily complied and crawled over, placing himself in his hyung's lap. Almost blinding Felix with the brightness of the grin on his face. "Ok so..." Felix didn't know how to approach this whole thing. He was kinda stumped. Should he just go for it or explain to Jeongin what he was going to do? To Felix's surprise, he didn't have to think about it any further because their youngest just decided to take Felix's face into his hands and shuffle a bit closer.  
"Calm down you little bundle of nerves.", giggled the older. "Do you want me to-" Felix couldn't even finish his sentence since Jeongin's lips were already on his. He quickly overcame the initial shock and kissed the younger back. Softly combing through Jeongin's currently blond hair. They had started with lightly pressing their mouths against each other, shortly after, switching to slowly moving them. Jeongin was barely nibbling at the other's lips, as to cautiously test the waters. When he felt Felix relaxing more and more he dared to slide his tongue over the Aussie's lip. Trying if that thing he always read about actually worked. And heck did it work. Felix slightly opened his mouth and let out a tiny gasp while doing so. As soon as the Aussie realized that it was him making that noise a blush crept on his face.  
He quickly focused back on the boy in his lap. Jeongin's hands had found their way to Felix' neck, where his fingers currently were playing with the hair strands there. The older melted into Jeongin's touch. It had been a while since his last kiss -a proper one, not the smooches Jisung liked to force on the others- so he let himself enjoy the moment. The younger actually was pretty good at kissing, maybe a bit overly enthusiastic, but still good nonetheless.  
That's how they completely lost track of time and only parted when they got interrupted by a cough. Both of them turned their heads to the door in surprise, preparing themselves to get in trouble, gladly the only person standing there was their leader. Chan's head was tilted, questioning the scene with one of his eyebrows raised. "I just wanted to check in on you to see if you wanted to grab something to eat but I guess you're currently busy playing with Innie. To think I was feeling bad because you were staying behind to train some more.. but turns out you're actually having the time of your life." The oldest smiled while slightly shaking his head. Felix and Jeongin blushed a deep red and quickly stared at the floor. "You're both up for some food?" Felix looked up first. "You're not angry?" Chan furrowed his brows.  
"Why would I? I mean sure, you should be more careful to not get caught but it's pretty late so I don't think someone other than any of us would've walked in on you guys. Just lock the door next time or something." The younger two blinked at their leader in confusion. He was so chill about finding two of his members making out in their practice room as if it was the most normal thing ever. It made one think that this wasn't the first time this happened to Chan. "Now let's get home and grab some food on our way. Jeongin needs to get up early for school and something tells me you're both hungry." Just after Chan finished that sentence, Felix' stomach growled which made all three of them laugh. Jeongin got off of Felix lap and pulled the older up after getting up himself. They made themselves a bit more presentable -their hair looking somewhat like a bird's nest- and followed their leader outside. The three of them now walking through the night, huddled together and holding hands. Jeongin in the middle with Chan to his left and Felix to his right.  
The youngest leaned over to the freckled Aussie and whispered in his ear. "I like kissing you. Mind if we repeat that another time? Without getting interrupted by the other hyungs of course." Felix blushed and stared at Jeongin in shock. The boy just smiled innocently at him before he focused back on the road ahead of them. Felix gulped and avoided to look at their youngest any longer. What had he gotten himself into? He couldn't deny that he was lowkey excited about it though and shyly squeezed the younger's hand. Then he started swinging their hands forth and back while smiling like an idiot. Agreeing to be Jeongin's first kiss had turned out to be a wonderful decision.


End file.
